


【尺J】放逐之森 11

by ftr295



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftr295/pseuds/ftr295





	【尺J】放逐之森 11

<strike>突然开车只是因为我想开了</strike>

“说吧。你们遇到了什么麻烦？”

坐在酒店二层精美隐蔽的露台上，朴辰成单刀直入地询问。朴载赫没马上回答，难以置信地打量着四周。白色大理石砌墙和雕花桌椅都是财力雄厚的象征，而他们分明几天前还像丧家之犬一般，逃窜时也慌不择路。一下从地狱到了天堂，他还需要一些契机来说服自己，眼前的一切都是真的。

见对方刻意与自己拉开一定距离，摆出戒备的姿势，朴辰成便没有催促。他想了想，决定先开口。

“现在的沙都已经不是当年精灵族所看到的模样了。”

“我只记得，沙都有信鸽行会的总部。”

“不错。你听说过‘沙漠的皇帝’吗？”朴辰成压低声音。“沙都会从当年的土城变成现在的模样，要感谢这位‘沙皇大人’。”

“你没必要对我说这些。”

“亲爱的，你身边那位——我姑且认为，是你不知在哪里结交的贵族朋友好了——他伤得不轻，从一开始就表现得十分抗拒。我想他或许对我有所误解……”

“那是因为……”朴载赫迟疑一番，最后据实相告：“容仁哥被人暗算中毒，虽然他自己不当一回事，但其实……很糟糕。”

“你该早点来找我。”朴辰成叹气：“我认识的最厉害的医生就住在三个路口外的街区上，他的技术可与宫廷御医媲美，死人也能医活。”

“我怎么相信你？我只是觉得一切都变了……也包括你。”

混血的少年将双手在身前环抱，不安地来回走动。他进入这间房的一瞬间就感觉到了极其微弱的能量波动，使他心中油然生出隐隐危机感。

“老天爷，你果然还是老样子。”朴辰成颇为伤脑筋，手指轻叩桌面。“听着，我是真心想帮你。你知道我从不喜欢拖欠，哪怕是多年前的人情。”

“无论怎样，还是感谢你。”

“……你的戒心还真是和从前一样重。”

带着不安，朴载赫最终和朴辰成交换了一个坦荡的拥抱。

“今时不同往日了。”心中逐渐变得释然，朴载赫松了一口气。他现在满脑子都是精灵的腿和他要找的神鸟，昔日刻骨的惨淡记忆也模糊起来。这是件好事，劫后余生带来的庆幸占据了他的大脑，让他开始有余力畅想未来更光明的生活。

“最后一个问题。”朴辰成毫不掩饰好奇的神色。“你们是什么关系？我觉得你们之间……”

“……”朴载赫忙不迭别开脸，动作之拙劣令老友几乎要发笑。他搜肠刮肚地想了好一会儿词，觉得情情爱爱又说不出口，最后慢吞吞道：“是谁都不能把我们分开的关系。”

“我明白了。”厚脸皮的朴辰成咧嘴狂笑：“不知民间疾苦的贵族遇上你这么正直的乐观青年，很幸运。”

“是我遇上容仁哥，才比较幸运。”

朴载赫回答时脸色涨得通红，毕竟他在感情方面没什么经验。他看向远方，目光在一处高耸入云的银色尖顶处停伫。银色的琉璃片在阳光下折射出耀眼的光辉，其外观之壮美比王城的贵族元老院更甚。

“那是哪里？”

“啊，是石神教堂……你知道的，这片大陆上石神主宰一切。这里的恋人都会去那里，接受神大人的净化洗礼，随后结为终身伴侣。怎么，心动了吗？”

“不——”

听到“终身伴侣”的一瞬间他心跳加速，却本能反驳。朴辰成的话挑起了他此前从未产生过的隐秘欲望，让他忍不住去设想。

——不管用什么形式，只要能加强羁绊将精灵绑在身边，总是件好事。

朴载赫心中生出一股不知从何而来的恐惧。他眼下一头热地跟到了沙都，仿佛曹容仁一旦达成目的，找到他需要的东西就有可能放弃他，从他身边溜走。他心中无比清楚，精灵是如何珍视那根蓝色的鸟羽，那是他牺牲一切都要维护的信仰，这才千方百计哪怕被蒙骗也要到这里来。自己又算什么？作为王城之外的第一大混居城邦，沙都物产丰富，受着石神滋养，不同于没有能量源的贫瘠边境。他对自己足够仁至义尽，以曹容仁的能力，现在想将他甩开回到从前的轨迹轻而易举。

——说到底，长期出于在颠沛流离的环境里，还是对来之不易的感情太缺乏安全感了。

他很自觉地反思，努力将一部分杂念从脑子里扔出去。见朴载赫脸色突然变得难看，朴辰成知道他又自顾自地开始患得患失，便也不再逗他。

“容仁哥。”

推开门时，朴载赫试探着叫了一声，但没有得到回应，只听到了熟悉的风啸。他不安地走到屋中，却见精灵坐在窗前。曹容仁换了一件边角绣着金色花纹的白袍，逗弄着一只陌生的黑色小鸟，还用他听不懂的鸟语叽里咕噜地对话。他耐着性子听了一阵，除了风的呼啸声还是什么都听不出来，沮丧地眼巴巴看着。精灵意识到了他的存在感，嘴角微微上扬做了个手势。黑鸟马上一跃而起，飞出窗外，很快消失在高空中。

“这又是从哪里来的小家伙？”

朴载赫走过去，像往常那样撒娇地磨蹭着曹容仁的颈子，随后从背后环住他的腰。在喧闹的城区他胆子大了不少，开始试着像情侣之间那样肆意地对精灵上下其手，对方也并未流露出不满或抗拒。

“是渡鸦。看它和羽长得相像，所以和它说了些话。”

“它说了什么？”

“这孩子叫碧翠丝，是带着族人从边境迁徙来的。边境的异变没有解决。”曹容仁说着，缓慢地站起身来。石神的分身源源不断地散发能量，辐射着整个沙都以及它外围的大片沙漠。在精纯的水晶能量作用下，他先前丧失知觉的下肢开始逐渐有了起色。虽然每一次屈膝都痛入骨髓，至少他可以缓慢向前挪动了。

“不要再想那些，眼下要先把哥的腿治好。”

朴载赫转移话题，将对方整个儿拢进怀里，两人就着拥抱的姿势向后倒在床上。朴辰成诚意十足，舒适的客房里铺着厚实的驼毛地毯，让人踩上去便凹下一个坑，易于心生满足感。

“你刚刚去哪了？去见老朋友？”

曹容仁微笑着发问，背后的人脊背一僵。他暗中好笑，挣开环抱转身背对朴载赫，故意板起脸。

“是的。”朴载赫惊疑不定，毕竟他们习惯的亲密无间的交流口吻，在精灵看起来便显得有些轻浮。

“我突然意识到，载赫也有很多不为我所知的秘密。”

“是小时候一起长大的伙伴。是个不安于现状的家伙，后来成功地逃出去了。”朴载赫从背后伸出手，抓住曹容仁的手腕，无意识地玩弄着他的指尖。

“行会职员能够代管绿翼这样的豪华庄园产业，可不是一般的人物。”

“我说。”朴载赫突然不知从哪来的力气，扳过对方的肩膀，逼迫对方直视自己的眼睛。“哥不是在吃醋吧。”

“……倒也不至于。”

压抑多时的心思被拆穿，曹容仁索性顺着他的质问说下去，坦然盯着身前人微微颤抖的喉结。他对朴载赫一直表现得宽容温柔，并不代表他就没有占有欲。他相信朴辰成对他们是好意，但他们之间过分亲昵让他感到陌生。精灵是对情感变化异常敏锐的生物，一点风吹草动也足以动摇心智。但为了确认朴载赫的心意，他先前刻意压制了内心的慌乱，这才表现出游刃有余的模样。现下他们却阴差阳错受着对方的恩惠，他便也没有压抑的必要了。

“亲爱的？”被坦率的直球击中，朴载赫一时不知如何应对，鬼使神差地脱口而出。随后两人眼神交汇，僵了几秒。

“你刚才那说不出话的样子真是又呆又傻，一点也不讨人喜欢。”曹容仁冷不丁反唇相讥，却并没有打击到眼前突然欺身靠近的人。那双小眼睛现下反而飞快地转着，意外地散发出精明的光。

“现在我安心了。”

“嗯？”

“哥嘴上冷淡，其实心中喜欢得很，根本不想放开我呢。是这样吧？”

还没来得及开口，精灵就被比他高出快一个头的少年按在了床上。对方灵活的舌头撬开他牙关溜进去，滑过温热的牙龈，与他的舌头纠缠在一起。他刚才动作激烈，挺立的鼻梁磕在精灵的金丝眼镜上，留下一道小小的痕迹。朴载赫不喜欢这种善意的缓冲，马上将那碍事的障碍物抽走扔在边上。

“……唔嗯……”

少年没有吻技，带着柔软倒刺的舌面从对方口腔内壁一路舔舐过去，留下细微的酥痒感，力度却控制得很小心。由于精灵坦然地承认了感情，让他多了些强势行动的底气，动作也变得果断。曹容仁知道朴载赫急于证明自己也就随之心软，并未过多地抵抗，几乎是半推半就地让他胡来。

“哈……哈啊……”

黏腻的亲吻持续了太长时间，空气几乎被消耗殆尽。两人恋恋不舍地分开双唇，脸色憋得发红，靠着头小口喘气。朴载赫倒在曹容仁胸前，听着逐渐加快的心跳声，急不可耐地把手伸进宽大的长袍中，触碰到光滑微凉的皮肤。便于穿脱的长袍轻易掉落在地，已经意乱情迷地少年一脚胡乱地踩上地上的衣物，另一条腿屈在床沿。他顺着对方形状优美的侧颈曲线开始，经过了锁骨肩窝来到前胸，重重地用唇齿打上自己的烙印。

被放倒在床上时，曹容仁心中生出难以言喻的爽快感。眼下朴载赫的言行称得上恃宠而骄，却并不惹人讨厌。他反而希望他尽情释放。

厚实的兽爪不安分地在他身上游走，似乎要记住精灵每一寸皮肤的触感，甚至刻意擦过了乳尖。朴载赫恶趣味地用指肚捏起那深红且小的一点，又小心地避免尖锐的指尖划伤周围细嫩的皮肉。他用舌尖濡湿那里，满意地乳尖四周肿胀起来，泛着水光。

精灵的皮肤已经不像他们初见时那样光滑晶莹了，受国风雪和黑雾的摧残，又骤然进入沙漠，变得有些粗糙，甚至生出少许刺眼的斑点。但这些都不重要。仗着精灵的宠爱，少年兴奋得发狂，整个人都在发抖。他和精灵同床共枕太久，根据对方呼吸声的变化就能判断他的情绪。纵然此前只有拥抱与爱抚，他也准确地了解曹容仁身上每一寸是什么质感。也正因如此，捱到现在他才急不可耐地做到最后，需要借情欲纾解双方心头的苦闷。

朴载赫红着脸解开腰上繁复的绳结，半硬的性器便从轻易脱落的袍子里露出来，颤颤巍巍抵在曹容仁小腹处。到底是多了些阅历，曹容仁非常沉得住气，指尖轻微点了点，顺着柱身褶皱缓缓下滑，铃口处就已不受控制地渗出半透明的液体。还没正式撩拨就丢盔卸甲，精灵微眯的双眼缓慢睁开，最后露出戏谑的微笑。

——自诩见过大风大浪看透人世的少年，本质还是纯情的孩子。

朴载赫感觉自己很奇怪。上一次听了李在宛的蒙骗差点霸王硬上弓，现在却变得迟疑拘谨，好像全然换了一个人。但他顶着一张烧红的脸，无论如何都不愿对强自忍受疼痛的精灵动粗。朴载赫最终还是小心地将曹容仁双腿分开，随后严肃地试探道：“真的可以吗？我知道哥现在会很痛，可之后会更痛……”

“笨蛋。既然认为我在吃醋，那就要好好补救才行啊。”

朴载赫在这种特殊时刻流露出谨慎的一面，让曹容仁好气又好笑。老实说他的腿依然钻心地疼，但被圈进朴载赫温暖结实的怀抱中时，又得到了充分的抚慰，身上便好受了少许。

“哥不要后悔。”

朴载赫点点头。他一手撸动曹容仁也开始抬头的性器，一手伸入穴口缓慢地拓展着。为了不让尖爪伤到柔软的内壁，朴载赫不得不蜷起指头，拼命撑开不断挤压而至的软肉，很快就变得黏哒哒。精灵的身体有着极高的柔韧性，曹容仁闭着眼睛缩在他怀里，清晰地感知着少年的手指在他体内绞动，在他身体内部挤压出各种形状，毫无规律地刺激尾椎骨。

“呃啊……嗯……”

耐心的开拓持续了一段时间，曹容仁身上甚至开始泛起鸡皮疙瘩。有了上回的教训，这次朴载赫颇具耐心，挺身将性器挤入已经变得绵软湿热的穴内时，安抚地亲吻着曹容仁已经开始淌汗的锁骨，在他耳边一边吹气一边小声劝说。

“哥，放松一点。不然我会被夹断的。”

“哈……嗯……”

石神创造精灵时，刻意拔高神性抑制兽性，削弱了他们的欲望。甬道内格外紧致，但人为拓张过后便颇具弹性，开始缓慢地分泌潮热爱液。随着曹容仁挺起后腰迎合着他进入，朴载赫只觉得饱胀的阴茎被内壁的嫩肉狠狠推挤，贪婪地吸附黏着，几乎要将他碾碎。身为兽人他的尺寸不见得多惊人，但对体型较小的精灵却是很大负担。

这负担在朴载赫眼里却是别致的热情。他摸索着节奏咬住精灵微红的耳尖，敏锐地感知着那里的变化，开始对准某一处大力撞击。

“哈……嗯……呃啊！”

曹容仁一开始无声地喘息，此刻也被突然激烈起来的撞击刺激出了呻吟，腿上一阵痉挛。朴载赫看在眼里，托住精灵摇摇欲坠的腰，借机将臀瓣分得更开。每一次挺进他都将挤开泥泞翻涌的内壁，准确击打精灵的敏感点，逼得曹容仁食髓知味而更贴近他。当然朴载赫没有放过前面，他以相同的频率加快撸动精灵的，以使两人享受相似快感。

“哥，我们一起……”

听着朴载赫依然口齿清晰的请求，曹容仁只好强行忍耐。然而前后都被用力夹击，让他自顾不暇。他在少年怀中瑟缩着弓起脊背，双手无助地扣在对方腰上，前端不受控制地喷出了浊液。

几乎同一时间，朴载赫重重咬上他嘴唇，在他体内也射了出来。随后又被翻腾的内壁榨出更多，将狭窄的穴内很快撑满。他第一次体会到和两情相悦的对象做到最后的奇妙爽感，尽管为了对方的身体他拼命压制体内肆虐的兽欲，每一次抽插都尽量小心精准——这都不要紧。醋意被浇灭，情欲得到填补，双方身心熨帖。

TBC


End file.
